The Sortings of Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley
by Jelbertie
Summary: Ever noticed how many different personalities Rose and Scorpius could have? Ever noticed how this affects which house they're sorted into? Ever noticed that with a bit of imagination that they could be sorted into each of the four houses? What would their sortings be like if they were in each of the four houses? Well, this is what I imagine anyway


**Hello, this is just me having fun after not writing anything for what feels like a year (I don't actually know how long it's been). This was so much fun to write, I love Rose/Scorpius both as a pairing and as individuals. This is literally all of the possible sortings of Rose and Scorpius. The order that they're in is a bit weird, but I hope it makes sense. There are so many different versions of Rose and Scorpius on fanfiction, I just wanted to explore them. Anyway, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Malfoy, Scorpius" The eleven year old blond smirked as he made his way towards the ancient three-legged stool and the even-older Sorting Hat that was so dirty he couldn't believe it was going to go on his head. Something about the whispers and glares coming from around the youngest Malfoy filled him with confidence. People were scared of him, even though Scorpius hadn't actually done anything to deserve these foul reactions. He knew that if he could learn how, he could use this fear to get anything he wanted.

Scorpius had always been the perfect Malfoy, someone his family was proud of, which in turn, made him proud of himself, and with any luck, he could finally be placed in the house that he was always meant to be in. As Scorpius sat down on the stool, he saw, clear as day, the bright ginger, extremely bushy hair that belonged to Rose Weasley, the girl his father had warned him about along with Albus Potter, who was standing next to her.

However, Scorpius didn't think much about the children of his father's enemies that he was supposed to hate as the Sorting Hat came down on his head. It was a quick moment before the hat yelled,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius smirked once again as he took another step towards becoming the person everyone expected him to be.

* * *

Rose was among the very little number of people with the unfortunate last names that meant they would nearly always be last to do anything within school. But Rose wasn't thinking about that. Rose was thinking, no _fantasizing_, about the school feast which, according to her dad, was legendary. Usually, eleven year old Hogwarts students were nervous about what house they would be placed in, but not Rose. She _knew _she was going to be a Gryffindor; it sort of came with who she was, along with the freckles, red hair and way too many family members. She was a Weasley after all.

"Weasley, Rose." Even though the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were becoming bored with the sorting, practically every head turned in her direction. Rose shrugged it off confidently and approached the Sorting Hat. Her dad had always told her that was destined to be a Gryffindor, so what was the point in stressing like her cousin, Albus; he was so close to getting grey hair by the time his name was called, it would have been quite funny if Rose hadn't felt sorry for him. After all, he was a _Potter _as well, just more pressure to be put in the 'right' house.

Rose sat down and smiled, confident in what colours her uniform would be. She just wished it would go quickly, she was _so _hungry.

_Well, well, what do we have here? Possibly Ravenclaw? No, definitely not. You are certainly a – _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose beamed and almost skipped towards the Gryffindor table as she started to become the person everyone wanted her to be.

* * *

Scorpius couldn't stop going over what had happened in his head, and every time he relived it, he couldn't help but feel more and more proud of himself. He had finally told his father what he wanted and he felt strangely happy about it. Scorpius Malfoy, the only Malfoy heir, had told his father that he didn't want to be a traditional Malfoy, he didn't want to be judged by what his family had done during the war, he didn't want to be the person people expected him to be and, most importantly, he didn't want to be sorted into Slytherin. His father, understandably, wasn't too happy about this revelation. Scorpius found himself not caring what his father thought.

Of course, Scorpius couldn't tell anyone about his achievement because all of the friends he had were the children of his father's 'friends.' They would never understand, but that's what Hogwarts was about right? Fresh starts, new experiences, stuff like that. Scorpius still held hope that he could be brave enough to show that he was more than just the Malfoy name.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." The young blond heard the whispers and the hisses, but didn't let them bother him, he was aware that he would have to face a lot more because of the surname that was, unfortunately, his. Scorpius sat down on the rickety stool and his vision went black as the hat covered his eyes.

_Malfoy? Curious, from your thoughts I wouldn't have guessed, but then again, every family must have a black sheep. Your bravery to stand against old prejudices is strong and you would definitely fare well in – _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius was so shocked that, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't move from his position on the stool. After what felt like hours, he managed to get to his feet and started walking towards the Gryffindor table. Despite the fact that Scorpius had wished to be placed in any house other than Slytherin, he hadn't expected…this.

Not a single student applauded, they were all suspended in a state of shock at the fact that the Malfoy boy had not become what they had expected.

* * *

Rose Weasley was sick and tired of the stares and whispers, when would the other students accept the fact that, yes, another Weasley had arrived at Hogwarts and, yes, that is the Weasley whose parents were the sidekicks of the amazing, epic and fantastic Harry Potter. Rose also couldn't stand the expectations for her. She was going to be an excellent Quidditch player (preferably Keeper) who was also an O student in all of her academic studies and was also the kind of girl who was logical, but fun-loving and sarcastic. Rose was going to pursue a career in Quidditch and then move on to a respectable Ministry position, becoming Head of Department within ten years of getting the job and she was going to marry the child of one of the other war heroes and have kids who were going to have exactly the same fate.

Yeah, as if. Rose wanted, more than anything, to prove everyone who had planned Rose's life out for her, which was a creepy amount of people considering how Rose knew she hadn't met at least 80% of them, that they were wrong. The young redhead was willing to do _anything _to show them she wasn't who they thought she was, but when people are that delusional, it's hard to convince them otherwise.

"Weasley, Rose." She heard her name and took a deep breath. '_This is it_' she thought to herself, and Rose Weasley made her way towards the old stool. It seemed like a long walk to Rose, but she was deep in thought about what the next few moments would mean for her future. She was determined not to be a Gryffindor like everyone else expected; it would be so much fun seeing their reactions.

The hat came down over her eyes, and Rose waited patiently for the hat's verdict.

_Hmmmm, this is interesting. You wish to prove yourself, and I see the logic and cunning of only a few before you. The answer is simple, you will be in –_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Silence filled the Great Hall. Shocked faces appeared as the hat was taken off of Rose's head, and she couldn't help it. Whether it was the shock, or the knowledge that her wish had been granted, or just the hilarious look on James's face, Rose burst into laughter. She held herself together whilst making her way to the Slytherin table, but inside, she was cheering like a kid on Christmas morning.

Not a single student applauded, they were all suspended in a state of shock at the fact that the Weasley girl had not become what they had expected.

* * *

Scorpius twisted his hands together and couldn't help but feel more and more nervous as the Headmistress came closer and closer to his name. He knew what the students here would say once his name was called out, even if he wasn't going to hear what was said; no wonder his mother had wanted to send him to school abroad, Scorpius was less infamous overseas. However, his father wouldn't hear of it. Scorpius knew his father meant well and thought Scorpius would have a great time at Hogwarts, but right now, all he wanted to do was run.

Scorpius did love his father; Draco Malfoy was a proud, stubborn, regretful man who only wanted the best for his son, knowing the kind of childhood that he had himself. Unfortunately, old habits die hard and Scorpius's father was prone to the occasional lecture on what his father had taught him when he was younger and Scorpius had heard some horrible things over the course of his childhood. These stories had been scarred into Scorpius's memory and it didn't matter how much he loved his father, Scorpius Malfoy did _not _want to be sorted into Slytherin.

Scorpius would always feel guilty about having these thoughts. He was a Malfoy, that was synonymous with pale, blond and Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." The whispering started almost immediately. Scorpius tried not to let himself be bothered by it, but when it feels as though every person in the Great Hall is against you, apathy becomes near impossible. Scorpius started the short, yet what seemed strangely long, walk towards the hat, which was going to make a decision that would affect his entire life.

As he sat down, the young Malfoy couldn't help but wonder what his parents would want for him at that moment. He knew his mother would just want him to be himself and to do what made Scorpius comfortable, but his father was a different story. Scorpius's father both loved and loathed his reputation equally, not knowing which he favoured, or what society would want him to favour. His father would want Scorpius to be sorted into a house that would be acceptable for the Malfoy name, Slytherin or Ravenclaw, and he would want Scorpius to be his own person who was also simultaneously a, mostly, perfect Malfoy.

_So, what house are you destined for? Ahhhh, I see. Little bravery, much ambition, general cleverness and a certain loyalty to your father that is respectable for someone so young to have. You understand fairness, trust and wish to learn friendship, yet you're afraid of being who you truly are._

_But sir…_

_Now, now, I know where you belong; you will achieve much in –_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat was pulled from his head and Scorpius would never know for the rest of his life how he managed to stand up and walk to the Hufflepuff table. He couldn't believe it, but it did make sense. Scorpius smiled, which grew to a grin, which grew to a beam which stayed on his face until his cheeks hurt.

Looks were exchanged all across the Great Hall between people who were looking at Scorpius Malfoy differently than before, everyone thinking exactly the same thing,

"_Who stole Polyjuice potion from the dungeons?"_

* * *

Rose Weasley smiled at her cousin, Victoire, at the Ravenclaw table as the list of names was reaching its finale and it was almost time for the freckled first year to be sorted. Rose couldn't help but be nervous. Her dad had said that he would disinherit her if she wasn't a Gryffindor, and yet she didn't feel like one. When Victoire smiled back, Rose turned around and faced the Headmistress.

Being a Weasley, in was inevitable that she would have more cousins than she could be bothered to count and that most of those cousins were in Gryffindor. Only Victoire and Teddy hadn't had robes of red and gold, so the pressure for Rose to be in Gryffindor was slightly overwhelming, even if she did understand that her dad had been joking. She wanted to make everyone in her family happy with her sorting; Rose didn't think she could bear it if one of her family members didn't accept her because of the house that she belonged to. But Rose still trusted that her family wouldn't be _too _upset if she didn't belong to the lions.

"Weasley, Rose." It was a difficult walk, not only with Rose contemplating what would happen if what was about to happen didn't go as planned, but a lot of the students in the Great Hall were craning their necks to look at her and whispering about some rumour they heard that was probably in Witch Weekly or another magazine like that.

The hat covered Rose's eyes and she felt like she was going to be sick.

_Another Weasley? Well, this shouldn't be too difficult…but you are not like your family in the qualities that define them as Gryffindors. Let's see, clever, yes, with a certain sense of bravery. There is definite loyalty to your family; why else would Gryffindor be an option for you? And a trust in them which can only come from a –_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Rose hurried to the long table that she would eat at for the next seven years, but wasn't quick enough to escape the looks of shock and, in James's case, horror, but Rose just stared at the plates in front her, realising how hungry she actually was. When she looked up, Rose spotted Victoire who smiled and sent a thumbs up her way, which made Rose feel slightly better. Still, it wasn't every day a Weasley got to wear yellow and black.

Looks were exchanged across the Great Hall as everyone began to see Rose Weasley as who she really was, all thinking the same thing,

"_That _cannot _be James's cousin!"_

* * *

Scorpius considered his chances of having a nice and quiet first year, and they were not looking good. If he was a Slytherin everyone would assume he was Draco junior which Scorpius was less than content with. If he was a Gryffindor, he would be considered a rebel and with the amount of recklessness in Gryffindor and the amount of people there who hated the Malfoys, Scorpius doubted he would even survive the year. If he was a Hufflepuff, Scorpius would be considered a disappointment to the Malfoy name and the older idiots would think him to be a wimp, practically painting a target on his back.

However, if Scorpius Malfoy was a Ravenclaw, he may be accepted by as many people as was possible when the surname Malfoy follows you everywhere you go. The Ravenclaws were smart, they were more likely to ignore old prejudices and see that Scorpius was not his father. Scorpius also felt like a Ravenclaw. The young Malfoy couldn't explain it, Ravenclaw just felt…right. Maybe he could put forward a request with the hat.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." The whispering had begun and Scorpius knew it wasn't the last time people would glare at him even though he had done nothing wrong. Maybe it wasn't fair, but there was no point complaining. What had happened was in the past and all Scorpius could do was remember that and keep walking forward. Hopefully he would be a Ravenclaw; he trusted that the Sorting Hat would see his reasoning.

Scorpius needn't have worried, however, because as soon as the Hat touched his pale blond hair, it yelled out the word that Scorpius wanted to hear,

"RAVENCLAW!"

Some people clapped, most didn't. Scorpius didn't care, his chances for a nice Hogwarts life had been increased considerably and he could wait until classes started and he could submerge himself in his class work, not only having an excuse to avoid the glares, but finally learning what he had always known he would.

* * *

Rose Weasley wondered what James would do if she wasn't sorted with the lions. If she was lucky, he'd only tease her, but James wasn't one of the famous pranksters at Hogwarts for mere teasing. Still, if Rose managed to escape the idea that all Weasley's were Gryffindors, she'd take whatever James threw at her. Rose knew that she wasn't going to have robes that matched her hair. Even though Rose couldn't explain how she knew, the Weasley was sure that she did not belong in Gryffindor.

Rose let her mind wander as the list of first year students reached the midway point, thinking about the spectacular feast and Rose considered which table she would be eating it at. Then she gave herself a little shake. The eleven year old redhead knew what would happen would happen and there was no point worrying about it, even if there was a 25% chance she could be a Slytherin.

"Weasley, Rose." Rose hurried forward eagerly and sat down to receive the Sorting Hat's verdict, but not before hearing the onslaught of whispers which seemed to attack Rose's ears from all angles. They were annoying, but Rose knew that she couldn't do anything about them, so there was no point in getting irritated. She knew she would just have to get used to them.

Rose had assumed that she would be a Hatstall. She didn't want to brag, but Rose had always considered herself to be hard to read, hard to understand, except to Albus but Albus seemed to understand everybody. But when the hat was put on her head, Rose was genuinely surprised to hear its decision mere moments later.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The smile on Rose's face could probably be seen by the unfortunate, tiny second year Gryffindor at the very back of the Great Hall. She couldn't have sorted herself any perfectly if she tried. Rose nearly ran to the Ravenclaw table in her excitement.

Most people clapped, some didn't. Rose didn't care, she was so happy to be where she knew she belonged and she couldn't wait until classes started so that she could not only have an excuse to avoid all of the whispers, but also submerge herself in the magic that she could finally learn about after hearing so many people in her family bragging about what they had learned at Hogwarts.

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Like I said above, this was so much fun to write so I really hope you like it. A Hatstall, which is explained on Pottermore, is a student who spends more than five minutes with the Sorting Hat on their head. What houses would you place Rose and Scorpius in and why? Different people's opinions on this always really interest me.**


End file.
